Double Diaper Duty
by GravityNeko
Summary: Shuichi goes out for the day with the band. Ichigo is with her new boyfriend, Seiya....And Yuki has his first experience in changing the twins. (ONE-SHOT) (COMPLETED)


**A/N: Okay! Since I know my other stories are going to take long, I wanted to write this Gravitation fic. It does have to do with the twins so it should be fun!**

**Disclaimer: (which I have been forgetting to do in my last few stories) Gravitation does not and will never belong to me. The show and it's character's belongs to the brilliant mind of Maki Murakami. **

**Dedication: Any Reviewer who wanted a story on the twins. **

**Warning: Adult Language and uh grossness (he is changing baby's, I'm trying to be not too graphic so it doesn't gross you out lol)

* * *

**

**Double Diaper Duty**

**  
**"Shuichi…" Yuki growled, holding one baby in the crook of his right arm while trying to keep the other one, a little boy named Kiyoshi, from squirming on the changing table.

He finally got Kyo situated he left the baby alone and walked over to place his daughter on the other table across the way. By the smell of her diaper, Yuki could tell this experience was going to be an unpleasant one. Laying Usagi on her back he timidly peeled back the taped ends with his large strong hands and opened the diaper. He caught a whiff of something most unpleasant and dared not to look at what was causing the awful smell. Usagi gurgled and Yuki unfortunately looked down. The novelist almost passed out—which would be kind of funny. "Great." He muttered. "Just great." Of all the times of Shuichi wanting to go out." Never in his lifetime had he changed Ichigo, his darling _wife_ had done it all.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he caught a stream of something shooting into the air. Still holding the little girl, Yuki pivoted around on the heel of one foot and watched as the stream of urine danced on the air. His son gurgled and laughed kicking his feet as he peed. The distraught father rushed over to the boy, looking around as if looking for the switch to turn the flow off. "How in the hell?" He then spotted a spit cloth on the edge of the table and grabbed it, flinging it over his son's tiny fountain. Kyo wet the cloth a bit more than ceased to pee. He smiled at his father and Yuki growled. "You think that's funny huh?" His son laughed some more. He had the most beautiful smile. It was a smile though that wasn't finding any sympathy wit Yuki at the moment as his situation grew worse.

He turned back to Usagi and found that his baby daughter had left him a special present. "Fuck!" She'd crapped in her diapers again! "Usagi Uesugi…" He immediately decided to attend to her first. He took the girl by both feet as he'd seen Shuichi do and lifted her little bottom into the air. Hesitating he tugged at the edge of the soiled diaper and pulled it out from under her. When done with this he wrinkled his nose and took the offending thing by the edges, balled it up, and walked over to the diaper bin. He depressed the foot pecdestal with his foot and opened the lid, dropping the smelly thing in. In unison the children began to giggle—or was it cried—quite loudly. "What's wrong now?" Leaving Usagi, he hurried up to his son and bent over to look for new diapers. On his way back up he hit his head under the bottom of the changing table and cursed loudly, startling the babies into a crying jag. "Shit!" He looked around worried. They were the only ones that surpassed Shuichi's crying.

He rushed over to the diaper bag and dug through it tossing bottle and toy's and other stuff this way and that till he founds what he was looking for. It was a blue and pink squirrel that had a rattle in his tail. Yuki rattled said toy first for his son then for his daughter. It was a very vain attempt to quiet their startling sobs. It took exactly five minutes to settle them down—five minutes each. When this was done, Yuki threw the toy back in the bag and grabbed the discarded diaper from the floor. Now came the hard part—Kiyoshi wanted to have fun with daddy. The boy began to kick his legs wildly, leaving the blond novelist unable to get a grasp onto until the tenth try. He lift the baby and slid the clean diaper under him then put the baby back down.

Yuki slid back over to his daughter and got their just in time before she rolled off the table. He'd forgotten to put the gate up. He grabbed it and locked into place attempting to try the sane the thing with the other baby. His daughter smiled at him being no less cooperative though than her younger brother. He heard Kyo let out a tiny belch over his shoulder. It made his mind blank out for a while. What the hell did Shuichi do before the new diaper? "Baby powder!" He checked under Usagi's table but it wasn't there. He crossed over getting down on his hands and knees and found it under Kyo's. "What the hell, Shuichi? Playing favorites all ready?" He lifted his little boy's legs and powered the little butt. Then he returned to Usagi and did the same. He took out another diaper from under her table and unfolded, sliding it beneath his baby daughter.

**DING DONG.**

Yuki turned to get the doorbell, but unfortunately did not look out for the toy he had thrown carelessly on the floor so….

Down the novelist went on his back,

He landed down there with a loud painful **THUMP**, his head kocning agains the wooden floor. "Owww…"

**DING DONG!**

"Go away damn it…" he grumbled. "Whatever you're selling we don't want or the idiot already bought it." '

**DING DONG!**

Shuichi came into the room several minutes later hollering and whining. "Yuuuki! Didn't you hear me! I rang the doorbell thirty seven thou?" He looked at his lover lying on the floor looking annoyed. "Oh," He giggled a shopping bag in hand. "Are you okay?" Yuki refrained from strangling the life out of little idiot. "Are you?" "NO! Do I look okay?" Shuichi looked him over. Yuki laid eagle spread in a layer of baby powder, toys, and diapers, his amber eyes flashing. "Hear let me help you up." "The hell you say..." He brushed off the younger man's aid and struggled to his feet. He giggled again. "What?" "Yuki…That powder is for the babies' cute little butts, not you." He glared again but still his lover laughed. Yuki got up, trying to keep some of his dignity. "I'm NEVER EVER doing that again. The children are YOUR job!" He said storming out. Shuichi giggled a bit more, calling out, "Oh c'mon, Yuki!"

"DROP DEAD!"

A door was slammed.

"Don't mind him, babies…Daddy's just cranky…" He sighed, the pink-haired vocalist looking the twins over.

He noticed a diaper under each child.

"NICE FIRST TRY, YUKI!"

* * *

**A/N: TA DA! Done! Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Next Story: (title a work in progress)**

**Summary: We all know how Shu-chan acts. He cries, whines, and gets on Yuki's nerves. He is also known to many as the uke of this relationship….Yet what happens when Shuichi no longer acts like uke one day? Read to find out!**

**(Story pending-meaning it's an idea so far and won't be published till I get the rest completed.)**


End file.
